Rosalie's Gift
by TwilightFlower15
Summary: Rosalie gets to be a mom. She finds Bella as a child, and she raises her. Please read and review. Will be updating soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie's POV**

I was running through the dense Washington woods at full speed tracking some elk. It was the first time in a long while I had been hunting without someone in my family, or at least without my Emmett.

It had been a difficult week for me and I needed the time to clear my head. It was May and mother's day had come and gone, and it hit home again that I would never be a mom.

They all tried to understand why this week was so hard on me. Emmett was more than loving this week, he never left my side. He would make sure I knew how much he loved me, and most of all he gave me time alone.

Sometimes I just needed that time to myself, so that I could just let everything go. Time to run and just let the emotions overtake me completely. To completely feel the sorrow and loss that plagued my dead heart. Soon this week would be over and things would feel so much better, and they would be back to normal again.

As the scent of the elk became stronger I began to slow down in order to position myself for my attack, at best I was looking to feed off five of them. It wouldn't be the same as a bear or mountain lion, but it would be an easy meal and would allow me to think.

Just as I was finishing off my third elk something jolted me out of my thoughts. First came the sounds of screeching tires, and the distinct smell of gas and burning rubber. Beneath all of that I smelled three humans.

I usually try not to be around humans by choice, they either remind me of what I can not have, or they just annoy the heck out of me, both of which do not make me a happy Rose.

Something inside me told me that I needed to go see what had happened. As I dropped the elk I turned my body and took off in the direction of the humans.

Within a minute or two I came upon a sight I never had imagined a police cruiser that was completely smashed to bits. Inside I could smell three humans, but I only picked up one heartbeat and it was a small one. I knew instantly I was listening to the heartbeat of child and I kicked into high gear.

I rushed to the car and looked through one of the smashed windows to find the deceased bodies of a man and woman, both were almost completely crushed by the front of the cruiser.

I then made my way to one of the back windows where I saw the tiniest baby in a car seat. Her eyes wide with fear but she wasn't crying it was almost as though she was trying to process things with her little mind.

My heart nearly leapt out of chest, I knew that I needed to get her out because being in this crushed semi burning car was not the best situation. I ripped the door from the car with my vampire strength and began to try and soothe the girl while attempting to get her out.

"Hey there little one just give me a minute and I will get you out of here," I crooned to her.

With great ease I lifted the entire car seat out of the car and ran a safe distance away in order to check out the girl. As I lifted her from the seat I saw the blanket draped across and saw her name monogrammed on it. Isabella.

"Isabella what a beautiful name you have," I said to her. At the sound of her name she looked at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes and I was hooked. It was as though my entire heart was pulled out of my chest, I was in love.

I knew at that moment I would take her home and hopefully convince the others that we should keep her. Her parents were dead, and she would be my one chance of being mom.

A chance I never thought I would have.

**Rosalie's POV**

As I was running back to the house with the baby I couldn't help but feel the giddiness that comes from feeling like every dream you've ever had was finally coming true.

"Oh, Isabella I am going to make you promise right now, if you get to stay with us, I will be the best mom you could ever have. I just pray that you can stay."

I knew that it was possibly a long shot that not only would my family agree to keep her, but that she would have no other family that could take her in.

Maybe I was being selfish but this was the greatest day of my life, except for the day I found my Emmett of course.

As I drew nearer to the house I screamed for Carlisle. "Carlisle I need you now come outside right now. I need your help."

Just as the last word left my mouth Carlisle was already out the door to meet me. As his gaze feel to my arms, and he recognized the baby and heard her little heartbeat he stopped dead in front of me. I knew that I needed to explain to him before we got inside.

"Carlisle there was a crash, the parents were dead in the front, and she was stuck in the back. I couldn't just leave her there I had to bring her back with me," I rambled at him.

As I finished my ramble I prayed once again that he would understand and not be angry for my actions.

"Rose, Rose dear calm down its okay lets get her inside and check her out. Then we will figure things out from there."

As we stepped inside we were greeted by a confused Esme, a bouncing Alice, and an angry Edward, while Emmett and Jasper were now where in sight. I gently carried Isabella to the kitchen table and proceeded to get her out of the seat and hold her near to me.

"Oh My, Oh My, this is going to be great. I can't wait," Alice chanted while dancing around the room.

"Alice this is not going to be great. What are you thinking Rose bringing a human child here, we are vampires are you crazy," Edward stated with a cold hard stare.

"Both of you need to stop this let Carlisle check her out and we will go from there," Esme said to her children with her stern mom voice.

"Yes let me see if she is okay and then we can talk about this, but until then go sit in the living room and leave all of us be," Carlisle stated.

With that being said both Alice and Edward sulked away, but I could see a little spring in Alice's step. Which gave me some hope for the talk that was to come with my family.

**Carlisle POV**

As I started examining the baby girl I noticed the look in Rose's eyes as she looked at her. There was a look of pure love as she held the girl near to her and cooed over her.

We all knew the pain Rose had from not being able to have children, but in this moment I saw the joy radiating off of her.

"Hello there little lady, lets make sure you are okay," I said to the little girl as I began to feel her arms legs and such to make sure I felt nothing abnormal. I had already determined from her scent and my keen vampire abilities that nothing was major was wrong with her, but now the little things needed to be checked.

"Carlisle what do you think, is she all right," Rose said with a concerned look on her face.

"As far as I can tell Rose she is perfectly fine, now lets go assemble everyone and talk some things out okay my dear," I said to my daughter while giving her a reassuring smile, I knew she would need it worry was etched across her face.

Rose and I rounded the corner into the living room with the baby girl in tow to find everyone already assembled and waiting anxiously.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the love seat, as Jasper was trying to get Alice calmed down a little, Esme was on the couch with Emmett next to her waiting for Rose and I, and Edward was sitting stone-faced in the arm chair opposite the loveseat.

Rose took baby Isabella and set next to Emmett, while I took my seat next Esme.

Okay everyone lets listen to Rose about what happened and then we will talk some things out okay, as I stared down Edward.

Now go ahead Rose.

"I was out hunting when I smelled and heard something that wasn't exactly right, so I detoured and that's when I came upon the accident. There was crushed police cruiser with what I smelled as three people in the car. The parents were dead in the front seat and then Isabella was in her car seat in the back. I got her out knowing she needed to be removed as soon as possible, and ran home here."

As Rosalie finished recounting the events I could see Edward tense up in his chair.

"Did you name her already Rose, oh my goodness what have you had her ten minutes at most," Edward stated with a twinge of disgust.

"No Edward the name was the blanket she had wrapped around her, but thank you for the vote of encouragement," Rose stated with a hint of aggression.

Now both of you calm down, Rose I know that this is something amazing for you because you have always wanted to be a mom, but we don't know yet if we can keep her.

At this comment Rose tightened her grip around the little baby girl, not enough to hurt, but all noticed the move.

"Look I know she might have family out there, and I know it might seem insane for a vampire family to raise a human child, but I want too. I truly believe that we could give her an amazing family who will love her and help her grow in a beautiful woman. Yes, I want to be her mom I have always wanted to be a mom, and this might just be my chance."

With this Emmett tightened his grip out Rosalie, and she gave him a sweet smile in return.

I knew that this might be the best idea on many different levels, but I couldn't deny that this also could be the best thing to happen to this family.

"Well why don't we hear from everyone, what do you all think?"

Edward with his face in a tight hard line replied first.

"This is insane we are a family of vampires, and we cannot raise a human baby girl. There will always be danger around. What are thinking Rosalie?"

"Edward I am thinking that maybe we can do this, and that you need to open up to some other possibilities than us just being these dangerous killers. No we aren't the most likely family, but we are one and that is what matters."

As I looked around the room I saw the mix of emotions from my family. Alice and Esme both looked liked giddy girls on Christmas morning, Alice because she would have a little girl to shop for and dress, and Esme because she put to use some of her motherly instincts.

Jasper and Emmett seemed more wary of the situation, Jasper because he knew that out of all of us he was most likely to loose control, and Emmett because well I wasn't quiet sure about his reasons. Knowing my sons they would follow what ever their mates wanted because of their love for them.

The next thing I knew Edward had released a low growl from his chest and was pacing the length of the room.

"What is going on."?

"I just had a vision of Isabella here staying with us, and Edward is not all pleased," Alice stated with a huge grin across her pixie face.

"I for one think that this could be a good thing, if CPS lets us then I say yes we should keep her," Esme stated with soothing tone and a motherly smile across her face.

With that statement I saw that the battle had been one, no one dared to go against Esme. She was their mother, not even Edward was willing to argue with her.

All my children nodded their head in agreement and Rosalie looked as though she was going to explode with joy.

My family had just accepted a new member, a beautiful baby girl, who no doubt was going to change our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards POV**

How can this be happening, who in their right mind thinks that we a family of vampires can raise a human girl. I mean do they not realize that she will constantly be in danger.

I had run up stairs after the decision had been made to keep the baby girl. I just couldn't put up with all the cooing over the baby and all the plans being made when I knew the decision was a stupid one.

I slammed my door, and put on my some soothing classical music by Beethoven to help drown out the voices from my family.

I just couldn't support this decision they had made I mean how would things be if she got hurt, I just couldn't understand it at all.

Just as I was going into another round of debating in my head there came at knock at my door. I knew it was Carlisle I heard his thoughts before he even came up the stairs.

_Edward let me in we need to talk about this. _

"Come in Carlisle," I stated coolly.

Carlisle slowly entered my room with a less than happy expression on his face.

"Edward I understand why you object to this decision, but we are a family and you need to support us. If Isabella does end up staying with us for good you are going to be apart of her life, and because of that you need to be there for her like a big brother or an uncle. Your choice, but do not take your actions out on that innocent little girl, or you will regret it Edward."

Carlisle made a lot of sense, although I wasn't happy with this decision, Isabella herself had never done anything to me; I guess I could try a little harder. I mean she was just a little baby!

"Okay, so I guess I should go downstairs and maybe apologize and actually see this baby."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Carlisle said with a hint of sarcasms in his voice.

I gave him slight annoyed look and proceeded to follow him downstairs.

**Esme's POV**

Once the decision was made that we would keep Isabella, Edward made a mad dash upstairs to his room. We all understood where he was coming from, but we also saw what this little girl might be able to bring to us.

"She is so beautiful; I just love having a little baby in the house."

"I know," Rosalie, stated with a twinkle in her eye, and a smile across her face.

"Okay, so I am going to go and get tons of baby stuff for her Rose. I already know what you will and will not like so don't worry. Esme I know you want to do her room blue with yellow and green accents, so why don't you come with, and we can get the stuff now." Alice said at vampire speed, while bouncing around the room.

"Alice can you please calm down a little. You look like a deranged pixie," Emmett boomed.

Alice gave him a little smirk, and then proceeded to dance around the room even more.

"I don't care. I am so happy and she is just most beautiful baby in the world," Alice cooed.

"She is going to have a great life with us I know it," Alice smirked again while pointing to her head.

We all couldn't help but laugh. Who could doubt Alice?

Just as we were all standing around admiring the baby, again, Carlisle and Edward appeared at the top of the stairs. I was happy to see that my husband had gotten through to Edward. We all knew Edward's concerns and where he was coming from, but sometimes my son could take things a bit far.

"Thanks Mom," Edward stated.

_Well son I was just being honest, and you know it. _

Let me see this beautiful little girl I have been hearing about. Edward said with a genuine smile as he moved towards us.

**Emmett's POV**

Thank goodness we are vampires. While this might seem a weird statement, but us being vampires is the only thing that has made the nights filled with crying bearable. She cried so often one of always had to go and get her settled back down.

Isabella, or Bella as we nicknamed her, was perfect baby in every way, except that she could not sleep well at night. The only time she slept semi-well was when someone was either holding her while rocking her, or while we were rubbing her back and walking her.

We had hoped that as she got older this would get better, but we were wrong. Luckily we had 6 vampires willing to take a different night of the week. It would have been 7 but Jasper had been giving his night to Edward since Bella had arrived.

We all knew why but also knew that he needed to figure out what he could and could not handle. Bella's scent was extremely strong because she was a baby, but it was still there. Even though I might not be empathic, I could still feel his concern about what he might do.

The day after we found Bella, CPS had sent over a representative to give us the details we needed. Isabella Marie Swan was the only child of Charlie and Renee Swan, the police chief and his wife.

After looking into their records there was no family that could be found, and no will indicating whom the child should be left with. According to CPS if we went through a several month foster period we could legally adopt Bella at the age of 11 months old.

We had found Bella when she was eight months old, and her birthday was in September. Even though we had already missed Christmas, Alice had the awesome idea of throwing a little impromptu Christmas, which really was just an excuse to shower her with gifts. Which was great, and we took tons of pictures.

I personally got her a little football and baseball. While Rose, Esme and Alice showered with stuffed animals and clothes. Jasper got her some books, Edward made her a tape of classical music, and Carlisle well he gave her the family crest on a beautiful necklace.

It was a wonderful day being able to give this little girl all these things, especially because her dark brown eyes seemed to dance with excitement.

Bella was going to be 11 months old in two weeks, which meant most likely we would be able to legally adopt Bella soon. Well for legal purposes Carlisle and Esme would be her guardians/legal parents, since they were older, but Rosalie and I would be her mom and dad in every other way.

"Hey their Bella Bean, what are you up too?" I baby talked to her in her as she stood in her walker.

She smiled back at me with goofy grin, and giggled.

"Why don't you and daddy go for a walk through the woods, does that sound good to you?"

"Don't you even think about it Emmett McCarty Cullen. She needs to have lunch and then a nap, and then you may take her for a walk," Rosalie stated hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay I bow down to you mommy supreme," as I literally bowed to her.

"Well that is more like it," as she gave me a slightly devilish grin.

I came up and pulled her to me in a kiss. Just as the kiss was beginning to deepen she pushed me back. I must have had a hurt and shocked look on face because she began giggle a little, and Bella gave a small gurgle.

"I need to feed Bella, but maybe after that walk Aunt Alice can take Bella shopping and we can have alone time," my angel said with a slight smirk and a kiss to my neck.

"Shopping I can do, and well," Alice said enthusiastically as she sped into the room.

"I have been meaning to get her some new shoes, and things since she keeps growing. And I was thinking that Edward could use some new shirts and things."

"Don't you dare Alice," came Edwards voice from upstairs.

"Just watch me Edward," Alice said forcefully but delighted at the same time. I will take her out for lets say just less than 2 hours, and if she gets fussy I will rush straight back. Alright see you both later, and you too angel."

Alice left after pecking Bella on the forehead, to which Bella grabbed for Alice's short spiky hair.

"Well it sounds good to me, as long as we get some alone time," I stated.

**Rosalie's POV**

I released myself from Emmett's embrace, with a little work, and made my way to Bella's walker. I gently lifted her into my arms and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

These past 3 months had been the happiest I had ever been. I had my Emmett and I had my beautiful baby girl, there was nothing else on Earth I wanted.

"Hey their sunflower lets go get you some lunch. How does some peas and carrots all mashed together sound to you little one." A little gurgle and I had my yes.

"Yummy, peas and carrots," Emmett said with mock enthusiasm and some sarcasm.

I gave him a little glare, and then proceeded to take Bella into the kitchen. I sat her in her high chair, snapped her "I love Cheerios" bib on her, and filled her pink spoon with smashed peas and carrots. Esme and I made the executive decision not to do canned baby food, opting instead to make and smash all of Bella's food for her. This way we could assure she was getting exactly what she needed nutritionally and hopefully also something tasty.

After finishing up Bella's lunch, thankfully it was not extremely messy, and getting her changed for her nap. I rocked her in the rocking chair in Emmett's and mine room.

Jasper had made it for us, and given it to us a little over a week after we got her. It was beautifully crafted and stained a luxurious mahogany color.

Bella and I had a little ritual when it came to naps and bedtime, I always sang "Baby of Mine." Whether it helped her sleep or not I always did it because I loved being able to sing my baby to sleep.

Once she was down in her crib I made my way back down stairs to clean up the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen I noticed Jasper cleaning up the high chair, and that the dishes had already been done.

"Hey there Jasper, you didn't have to do that."

"It's okay, I heard you take her upstairs and thought I could give you some help," he said with a small sad smile.

"Thank you Jasper."

I almost didn't say what I had been wanting to since we got her, because I know it is a sensitive subject for Jasper, but we needed to talk.

"Jasper I know that you are afraid of hurting her, but I don't want you to distance yourself from her. She needs her Uncle Jasper. I want you to be the Uncle that talks books and history with her, and plays chess and videogames with her. I may be her mom, but she needs all of us."

"I know Rose, but it would kill me if I ever lost control around her, or even really thought about it. I never thought I could love a child that much, but she has won me over completely."

He had a smile on his face, but looked down with some embarrassment. I loved my brother, he had such a sweet heart, which I may not admit to his face, but I was always thankful for.

"I am not afraid of you loosing control, and I never will be. So for her sake and mine please stop worrying, and for the goodness sake take your night of the week putting her to bed," I said with a huge grin across my face.

"Okay, I will Rose."

"In fact, why don't we start with you being the one to get her from her nap today."

"It would be my pleasure," he said with his southern twang and a grin.

After my conversation with Jasper I found my self-wandering back into Bella's room. Alice and Esme had done a beautiful job of painting and decorating her room. The walls were painted a cornflower blue with white crown molding, and sheer white curtains.

Alice, Esme, and I took great pains to make sure that Bella had tons of stuffed animals, books, and trinkets. Her room was a beautiful soothing place that I loved.

I had dreamed my entire life of being a mom, and when I became a vampire it almost killed me to know it would never happen. To realize that your greatest dream has been snatched from you darkens everything in your life. Although my life regained some light with my wonderful Emmett, there was always something missing.

Now I was complete, because of my Isabella, my sunflower. As I stood over her crib watching her sleep with her peaceful breathing, and calm features life felt good. Just as two strong arms circled my waist I knew there was nothing else that could make this moment more perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others. I am just trying to get a feel of where I need the story to go. **

**Setting things up so that I can make smooth transitions for the future. From this point forward things will begin to move more quickly in the lives of the Cullen's. **

**I am also trying to make sure we hear from all the Cullen's, don't want anyone to get left out.**

**Please review, and offer suggestions if you have any. **

**Thanks**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jasper's POV**

A little after 1, I went to go get Bella from her nap. I could tell from her emotions that she was just about ready to open her eyes and cry, as she always did when she woke up.

Whether she was waking up from an afternoon nap or from bed in the morning she always felt fearful. That is why Rosalie had insisted that someone always be there when she woke; usually it was Rose or Esme.

As I was looking into Bella's crib, I felt a smile spread across my face. She was so beautiful and peaceful, it was no wonder she had everyone wrapped around her finger at only 11 months old.

Before I had another thought the wailing began.

"Hey there Bella girl, just calm down Uncle Jasper is right here," I said to her as I picked her up and bounced her. I also decided to send some peaceful calming waves to her.

It worked because Bella calmed down and was giving me a goofy little grin. With that I took her over to her changing table and proceeded to get her in a clean diaper. Of course I was also going to change her outfit since one had been laid out on the table. No doubt by Alice, I swear she made Bella wear at least 3 outfits a day.

"Well Bella it looks as though crazy Aunt Alice has decided you need to wear yet another outfit today."

"Jasper dear I take great offense to that, I am not crazy just a little eccentric," Alice said while standing at Bella's door with a hearty smile.

"That is what she wants you think Bella, but watch out pretty soon you will be on all day shopping excursions the worst kind of torture," I said with a mock grimace.

"Hey that is not fair, and if you don't like them then why do you go?" Alice said while hugging me.

"Because I love you, and it makes you happy. That is what matters most to me," I said with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Well I love you too. Lets get Bella downstairs because Carlisle is coming home early with some kind of announcement. I'm not clear exactly what it is about but it seems pretty important."

"Yes ma'm let's get this little one downstairs."

Just as we got downstairs, Carlisle came through the door calm and composed, but there also seemed to be a hint of eagerness behind his demeanor.

I was intrigued by his emotional state.

Alice and I sat down with Bella on the couch with Rosalie and Emmett, while Esme took the loveseat and Edward took the chair.

"Today I heard from CPS and it seems that we will be able to adopt Bella sooner than expected. Esme and I can go in tomorrow and sign the papers. Which means that I would like for us to move sometime next month. I know it is soon, but we have already been here awhile longer than we originally thought, and since Bella will be legally apart of the family I think it would be the right time."

Everyone, especially Rose, was elated that the adoption would be finalized. I knew Rose and everyone else had some apprehension that it wouldn't go through for some reason. Now that it was we could all focus our attention where it needed to be on our new life and our new little addition?

"In case you all wanted to know Esme and I were thinking that you should forgo school this time. Rosalie you are Bella's mom and should be with her, and Emmett you are her dad. I know the rest of you all would like to spend as much time as possible with her. In fact, this time I won't be working as much in the hospital, but rather I will be making house calls."

"And you want to spend more time with Esme," Edward whispered under his breath.

"Like we all didn't know that already Edward," Emmett stated with a grin.

"I think it sounds perfect. Tomorrow Bella becomes legally apart of the family and next month we will start over in Alaska, and I couldn't be happier," Esme stated.

**Edward's POV**

The next month flew by as preparations were made for the move to Alaska. Esme was particularly excited about being close to the Denali clan; she and Carmen were especially close.

We had decided against telling the Denali clan about Bella, until they were able to meet her in person. That way we could explain and show them why Bella was so important to us.

I heard Carlisle in his office thinking about how best to explain to the clan about Bella. With Carlisle being our father/coven leader we knew he would be the one doing all the talking.

_As long as I state the facts of the situation and our attachment to Bella everything should go well._

"Stop worrying Carlisle, it isn't like you," I stated as I stood at his door.

"I guess it is worthless to worry, Bella is our family and they will have to accept that."

I gave him a nod of assurance.

"Is there something bothering you Edward, besides seeing Tanya in a few days."

I grimaced at the sound of Tanya's name.

"It is more like a little concern actually. I haven't been able to hear Bella's thoughts."

_You haven't. _

"No not at all, and I am assume that babies her age do think."

"They do, but maybe her thoughts will come in time. She is still a baby her thoughts can't be very coherent and concrete right now."

"Maybe you are right."

"Stop worrying Edward, just focus on our new lives, and our new neighbors," Carlisle said with a chuckle.

He and I both gave a little laugh. Our new neighbors, well that would be a little adventure. Maybe Carlisle was right, in time I would be able to hear Bella's thoughts. I mean she is just a baby.

For now I was going to relish my time alone, because once the Denali clan made their appearance I will have to deal with Tanya. That could make any vampire wish for a slow burning death.

**Alice POV**

Edward was starting to wonder why he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, and had even talked to Carlisle about it. What Edward didn't know was that I had already seen that he would never be able to read Bella's thoughts. Bella would always be a blank slate to Edward.

I had also foreseen some things that I knew Edward and others in the family could not know, at least not for a long time.

Bella and Edward were going to fall in love. She would be his singer and from the moment he would realize it everything would fall into place the way it should. Edward in his true fashion would resist, but eventually he would see the light with some time.

Part of me wanted to at least tell Jasper or Rosalie, but I didn't want to take the chance of a slip up. I was having to watch my thoughts even more than usual around Edward, he defiantly could not find out now, if he did it there was always the possibility of things going wrong.

I had also seen that from this point forward things would become very interesting for all us. Although I knew best how unpredictable the future could really be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I wrote before I am still trying to work out the kinks of getting my story where I want it go. I hope that people are liking it though. I have all these ideas bouncing around in my head, and it can be hard to pick the ones I want to add. **

**Anyway, I was thinking after this chapter of jumping a little to a little older Bella so that she has more to time in the story, and we can see how the Cullen's interact with her more, than just each other.**

**Please read and review!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Esme POV**

We had just gotten to Denali this week and everyone was excited because Tanya and her coven would be coming for their first visit to see Bella.

Rosalie was particularly excited to show off Bella, though she was still nervous about their reactions might be, and masking that with a nice layer of aggression. The only member of the family not so excited was Edward, he was dreading Tanya.

We all took a little pleasure in seeing Edward squirm around her, especially sense it was plain to anyone how Tanya felt, even to us non-mind reading vampires.

"You know MOM, it is wrong to take so much pleasure from my pain," Edward stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"You I don't get any pleasure from your pain, but it is still slightly amusing sight Edward and you can admit that," I said with a chuckle.

All my son did was grimace.

"So when exactly are they going to be here to visit," Edward stated dryly.

_Like you need to ask_, I thought as I gave him a smile.

"They will be here sometime this afternoon. Why? You weren't thinking of trying to make a break from it, where you?"

"No of course not, why would I want to run all the way across Canada, when Tanya is coming to visit," Edward stated with much sarcasm.

All I could do was laugh, my not so poor son, and the vampire woman that chased him.

"It won't last long Edward, so remember to please be nice and polite," I said with some mock sternness.

All he did was give me a half hearted smile.

I knew that as soon as the afternoon arrived Edward would really be in a foul mood, and I felt sorry for Jasper he would have to deal with all these powerful emotions, not to mention Tanya's. I just hoped for a good afternoon, and a wonderful visit. Bella was part of our family and the Denali's were our close friends we all hoped things would go smooth today.

**Rosalie POV**

I was nervous as we assembled ourselves in the living room. I had my beautiful Bella on my lap in the new outfit Alice had picked for her, a dark navy dress, with a white ruffled color, and small white daisies on the dress. She looked beautiful with her dark hair, and dark eyes. Although as her mom I was more than biased to say the least.

The Denali clan would be here soon, and I wanted everything to go well. Emmett had been trying to soothe me all, with Jasper's help of course, but I was anxious. Our family was so close to the Denali's and it would be bad if for some reason they didn't understand or accept Bella.

"Baby calm down," Emmett said at vampire speed while rubbing my back.

"They will love our daughter, and if they don't then it is their loss," and then he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I understand, but I am her mom, a mom, so I worry," I said with some force.

All Emmett did was give a booming laugh.

I slapped him on the arm, and a loud crack of marble hitting marble sounded. The others rarely paid attention to us when we were like this, they all had grown accustomed to our behavior, or antics as Esme called them.

Bella had turned her head to look at us, but there was no fear in her eyes. Just in my opinion twinkling amusement at what Emmett and I were doing, sometimes I really believed she understood more about was going on than most children older than her.

"Hey what was that for," Emmett grimaced.

"Because I felt like it," I stated with a frustrated angry tone.

"Look babe calm down if you worry too much you might just throw Jasper into a murderous rage."

'Thanks Emmett," Jasper stated.

All Emmett did was give me a smile.

"Fine I will calm down, no needing Jasper here to suffer now, he has enough to worry about with Tanya's emotions, and Edward's also."

Jasper gave me a grateful then sunk into the other couch next to Alice. We all knew he was preparing himself for the onslaught of emotions, so that he wouldn't project on anyone. My poor brother and his gift, sometimes I was so grateful I didn't have it. I could barely deal with my own emotions most days, yet everyone else's also.

_Today would be a good day_.

That is what I would keep telling myself till something came up to change it.

**Emmett POV**

Alice had just announced that we had 5 minutes until they arrived, and the mood had definitely tensed in the room. We all wanted things to go well with the visit, but we all understand there was always the possibility it would not.

That worried me because this was my daughter we were talking about, and as her Dad I wouldn't allow anything to hurt her, or my Rose. Whether that is the Denali clan or a boy someday, they would have to get through me first.

It seemed as if no time had passed when we heard them at the door, Carlisle and Esme went to greet them.

Then they were in front of us Carmen and Eleazar, Tanya, Kate and Irina. Carlisle and Esme came back by Rose, Bella, and I. The Denali's looked uncomfortable as they stood there in front of us we had some explaining to do for sure.

Carlisle spoke first, "we would like to explain about Bella," he said calmly.

"Why do you have a human child," Carmen stated.

"Bella's family was killed in a car crash, and was found by Rosalie in the car. Once Bella was brought back to us, we realized that we wanted to give Bella a family."

"But you are vampires, and she is a human," Eleazar stated coolly.

"We understand the logistics of the situation, but as yet there have been no problems."

"If the Cullen's feel that this situation will be okay, then we shall respect their decision," Tanya stated.

We were all surprised this was very unlike Tanya.

The tension seemed to break, and the Carmen stepped up to Rosalie.

"She is so beautiful, my dear, might I hold her please."

"Of course," Rosalie said.

I was relieved, I really didn't want to have to go all big bad protective Dad, but she was my baby girl.

If Rose was alright and Bella was alright then I was golden, they are my girls, my entire world.

I don't do mushy often as Edward could attest too, but hey things were looking good.

The Denali clan was getting to know our Bella, and Edward was looking relieved that Tanya's attention was not on him for the moment.

Part of me knew that good things don't last forever, and that eventually life has a way of complicating even the best of situations, I just hoped that I could protect my family, my entire family, but especially my Bella from any complications that might be thrown at us.

For now I was going to enjoy today with our friends. Bella was enjoying the Denali clan and they were enjoying her.

I put my arm around my angel, my Rose, and as we watched our little girl being loved all over. Today was a good day!


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note!!

I am so sorry that I have been so long in any kind of updating. It has been a hard couple of months and the last thing I was thinking about was writing. I am back to writing and hopefully will have a new chapter, or chapters, up in the next week. Thank you for your patience and again I am sorry for the lag in updates!!

Twilightflower15


End file.
